ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Trap
Would it be a good idea to change "Trap" to its proper name of "Moun Trap". If you need "proof" of this being the proper name it was clearly established in the video game by Egon at the beginning of the Time Square Level in reference to the Super Slammer…saying something across the lines of “a Moun Trap has never been used for something like that before” to paraphrase. ---JamesCGamora "Quis custodiet ipsos custodes?" :I also have heard it being referred to a Ghost Trap, so I have put up Redirects for terms Moun Trap and Ghost Trap. I'll post a thread on this in the forum. Either way, anyone searching will be able to find the page. Devilmanozzy 22:09, 26 July 2009 (UTC) Forum:Trap,_Moun_Trap,_Ghost_Trap....What_name_is_it? Ok, The ultimate "he missed it Question" I have been a fan since 1986, and I know the movies pretty well, so this question I asking knowing the laughs I'll hear off in the distance. What holds the Trap on Rays side in GB1? I assume the same is the case in GB2... tho I don't even see a case where they needed a trap to wear. I have been down to GBFans tonight looking over they sections, and the forums, and it seems they never addressed what it was, as hard as that is to believe. So unless I missed something, it is a guess as to what is holding the trap in place. We can see that the pedal hooks to the trap itself and the cord ties them together, but what holds the trap to the belt? Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:22, June 27, 2012 (UTC) GB1film2005chapter11sc030.png|(Full size) GB1film2005chapter11sc031.png|(Full size) GB1film1999chapter26sc037.png|(Full size) :Thus far no comments. I really would like some thoughts on this one. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:04, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Have you looked for shots of Ray without the Trap on and compared it the photos of Ray with a Trap on, yet? If I remember right, on GB2, there was a square yellow key holder that snapped onto the Trap's underside. It's got to be either the Key Fob or the Belt Gizmo. That's all I got. Mrmichaelt 05:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Links I'm looking at: (GBFans:Trap holster question), (GBFans:Ghost Trap holder- no mod required). I read somewhere what you said about GB2's charcoal grey suits having a different way of doing it. Unfortunately, like usual they are more focused on silly props they made, instead of what was really done in the movie. Props are not canon as shown many times. What was done on screen is. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 05:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Okay no but this is what I was looking at: (GBFans:Uniforms). It sorta looks like a chain and a strap is holding the Trap - in both the black and white GB photos then further down in the GB2 section past the charcoal ones to the 2008 auction uniform. Mrmichaelt 06:08, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::While I don't see the holster, they do note there was one and its connected to one of the key fobs (GBFans:Pistol Belt), sadly hidden under the gloves. Best hope now is to get a screen cap of ray right after removing trap. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:22, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::I am finding things in the blu-ray in the movie. Working out the details but I think they did show the holster. There is a scene in montage where Egon leaves with a trap full. There is a black pouch on the right on his left leg. Yes I'm aware the peddle is under his belt there, but thats because whatever goes in the pouch of the holster was the trap itself. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 06:57, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Trapholster.png|Could that be the trap holster GB1Trapback.png|Note the silver thing on bottom of trap. Looks to be a clip, much like the ones used on the proton guns. Trapholster01.png|Same scene as the bottom of trap screen cap. Note that the Radio is on his right leg, which means this pouch on his left is likely the one that holds the trap. GB1TrapinHolster.png|Trap in holster on his left leg walking in to the Hotel. GB1TrapinHolsterback.png|Trap in holster as seen from back of Ray. See the black strap. GB1TrapinHolster01.png| GB1TrapinHolsterback01.png| GB1TrapinHolsterback02.png| ::::::::Nice! Looks like there's the holster alright. Mrmichaelt 08:24, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::I went ahead, since this is also a prop issue, and shared images in GBFans forum. Will the post be approved over there, who knows. But I tried to share these findings over there since I figure prop makers have got to care about this atleast a little. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 08:51, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :The thread GBFans: GB1 Trap holster is now there. It turns out there is a metal piece on the holster and it slides in with the trap (much like the proton pack and wand). The holster has holes to go through the silver belt. There is also a backup strap that holds the trap in place by wrapping around once. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 00:10, July 3, 2012 (UTC)